


We Meet Again

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Johnlennon, Models, Multi, Wow, brianeppy, brianepstein - Freeform, thebeatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: John Lennon and His wife Julia meet again after years of not being together anymore.





	

The day took place on a chilly autumn day in London. Trees were orange and red, making the city seem less dull and more alive again. On this certain day, two people who were once lovers were going to see each other again since about 5 years.  
Julia was holding an art show, and as if she wasn't already nervous enough about it, The Beatles would be performing there. Of course. She never remembered agreeing to this.. But apparently that's how it was going to go. She didn't have the chance to change that either, since she barely found out this morning.  
At the moment, she was getting ready for this day that was probably going to be stressful for her. She wore high waisted jeans with a white t-shirt , a leather jacket to top it off. Julia looked quite different than she did when John saw her. She was in better shape now, before being anorexic, and had developed some more features.. If you know what I mean. It wouldn't be a surprise to see John fall in love with her all over again.. And maybe the other boys too, if they all fell for looks at first sight.  
Running a brush through her blonde hair, she put it up in a pony tail, and looked at the clock. In about ten more minutes, she'd be on her way. 

Brian had all the boys up on this chilly day except for John. He had walked into John's hotel room to wake him up several times but ends up getting hissed and threatened at. Brian was really about to give up. "John I swear if you don't get up in five minutes, you're..you're not going to perform at all for the rest of the tour."

John was still lying in his comfortable bed, he was putting his head under the pillow, resisting to get up. "I'm not getting up and that's final."

Brian sat down on the bed. "John, what's so bad about going to sponsor an art exhibit?"

"I don't really care for it." He mumbled, deciding to get up so Brian would leave him alone. He gathered his clothes and got into the shower. 

Brian sighed and walked out of John's room. 

Ringo came running to Paul. "PAUL!!" He slammed Paul into the wall.

"What?" Paul gave him a disgusted look and tried to push him off. He didn't like to be touched. 

"Read this!" Ringo shoved the flyer in his face.

"Please join us in sponsoring Julia Gomas and..Julia Gomas?" His eyes got wide. "Does John know?" He smiled brightly.

Ringo shook his head and smiled happily. 

Getting a call from her best friend as she walked out the door to her white '86 Volkswagen, she smiled and answered it. "'Ellooooo." 

"Hey!" Katie replied through the telephone. "Uhh... I still.. Kinda can't make it to your show today. I'm still doing that modeling gig in California.."

Sighing, Julia unlocked her car. "Really? That's a shame. Because guess what?"

"What?"

"The boys are going to be there. As in 'the boys', I mean The Beatles.." She responded. 

"What!?" Katie almost practically lost it, finding it hard to believe. "Why didn't you tell me? You're gonna see John?"

Sighing again, she got into her car, and sat down, before stating it. "Yep.. I'm nervous as hell."

"Oh shush." Katie said. "It might be awkward, but you'll be okay."

"Okay, okay. I gotta go, Katie. I'll hopefully see you soon." After saying their goodbyes, Julia hung up, and drove off to where the show would be held. She had to get there before the show started, and so did the band. This made her a bit more anxious about the situation, since she'd have to talk to them, probably. 

Once John was out of the shower and dressed, they all climbed into the cab.

"John get your fat butt out of my face!" George growled and spanked his butt.

"Shut up and hang on will you? You sound like my sister when she's getting ready in the morning." He sat down in the seat by the window. "Goodnight." He closed his eyes.

"No you don't." Brian thumped John in the head. "If you fall asleep..give me a minute to think.." He shut the door and told the driver to go since they were running late.

Paul was biting his lip because he was nervous for John. John didn't know about it and that's what made him nervous. 

"You know what today is boys? The day Julia and I broke up five years ago."

Paul let out a noise and quickly shut up.

"Paul you alright?" John looked at him.

Paul nodded quickly.

"Something you guys aren't telling me?" 

"No everything's fine John." George stated. 

Arriving at her destination, Julia began making sure everything was in it's right place. Music played throughout the building, and it would until the band performed their own. The sounds of the 90's basically just filled the place, which was normal if you really knew Julia. She made sure each painting was there and in it's right place, noticing that the boys were late. She knew they would be.. And she wasn't too upset about it either, since the show hasn't started yet. But it was pretty unprofessional.

They arrived moments later, John getting out of the cab last, he was the last for everything. He was the first one to walk inside the building. He started to look around and felt Paul walk in. His eyes landing on a girl. "Hey she's pretty.."

Ringo giggled. "Seem familiar John?" 

Paul nudged Ringo in the side, moving John closer to Julia. 

"Who is she?" 

"I'm not sure John.." Paul simply answered, even though he knew.

John studied her features but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

"Whoever she is, she's a cutie." George smiled and pushed John out of the way. "Hi I'm George." He smiled.

John fell on the floor and Paul had to help him up. Paul dusted John off like he was about to get his picture taken, fixing his hair to make sure it looked good. John was fighting with Paul, trying to get him to stop touching his hair.

Turning her attention to the taller man in front of her, Julia chuckled softly at how he introduced himself to her. It was pretty obvious that they didn't seem to recognize her that well. She wasn't wearing her glasses, but contacts, which probably made it harder too. "George, I believe we've already met.." She said to him. He voice should've been familiar to them, since she was the only one with a different English accent than them. Catching a glimpse of John, she quickly looked back to George before he noticed, nervous to confront him. 

"We've already met? What do you mean?" George said. 

Paul sighed and walked away, finding a bathroom. 

John looked at her, the voice sounded familiar but he was tired to think. "You're crazy if you think we've all met."

"John do you not see who it is?" Ringo looked at him. 

John looked at her, and it finally clicked. He smiled, "Why wouldn't I not know who it is?" 

"Thank you for remembering me, Ringo.. Or at least looking at who you're playing for today." She shook her head and took off her jacket, setting it on a stool as she began turning on more lights. John had really affected her life in so many ways, and she honestly missed him. But she couldn't help herself but feel a bit hurt inside, knowing that he cheated on her before. Julia had been upset for months, before realizing that there were more important things to do than cry. And so, she got herself back together. She hoped she wouldn't fall into the same trap all over again. 

Feelings started to overcome John and he had to walk away from them. He walked outside.

Brian walked in. "Where's John going?"

"I don't know Brian, he found out Julia's here.." Ringo frowned and felt bad, he felt like he ruined everything. 

"We didn't want him to know did we?"

"I think he would've found out eventually.." Ringo sighed.

John sat down on a bench outside, having continuous replays of him holding her in his mind. He still felt so guilty for the past 5 years, the boys knew he was still madly in love with her. Paul sat down beside him and rubbed his back. "Are you going to talk to her? We got an hour before it starts, you need to let her know how you feel. You need to know how she feels first, John she looked right at you..she's still in love with you..I'll go get her for you.." He got up and looked up at Paul, "Hey, don't be to charismatic." Paul rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "Hey.. I know you don't want to do this, and for both of your sakes, can you please talk to each other until the show starts? You two are obviously still madly in love with each other, you two need to work things out. This might be your only chance to get that stubborn asshole back." Paul smiled at her. 

Julia looked at Paul for a few moments, biting her lip in thought. He wasn't completely wrong... But.. It was hard. She couldn't look at John without wanting to cry. But, she told herself that she would be strong. "I..." She looked to John, then back to Paul. "Fine.." She said, shaking her head.  
Walking away and to John, who was sitting outside, she frowned a little at how sad he seemed. "Hi, John.." She sat beside him on the ground. At least Julia knew he was coming... How hard it must've been for him..

He looked up at her. "Hi Julia." He tried to sound happy, but he wasn't. "I can't stop thinking about what I've done to you..I feel so bad and you must hate me. I've tried to contact you for the last five years and Katie wouldn't give me your number. She told me to get over it, that you never wanted to see me again. I'm so sorry I cheated on you.. I'm an idiot that should've respected you and I didn't." He started to tear up, covering his eyes. "I'm sorry.." He was trying to get himself to stop crying.

"Hey, hey, love..." She spoke softly, taking his hands off of his eyes, and holding them. "John, if we weren't made to be with each other, we wouldn't have ran into each other today. If there is a God, he obviously wants us together. And... I think I do too." Julia told him, hating to see John cry. It's not that she didn't mind him cheating on her— she was pissed. But, time passed. And there was nothing he could do to change it. "How about we get a drink after the show, alright..?"

He nodded and looked at her. "I love you.." He mumbled, "I never stopped.." He kissed her forehead gently. "And I never met another girl after we split, I couldn't bring myself to make another mistake.."

Looking into John's eyes, she cut him off mid sentence by connecting their lips. Kissing him just felt so right and she missed it so much. Holding his jaw with one of her hands, she didn't even think to pull away. Until.. Eventually.., she got cold, since she left her jacket inside, and broke the kiss. "Umm..," she blushed, realizing what she just did. "Let's go inside."

He was surprised to be cutoff, since he had done it to her a lot. She would say it was rude to cut someone off while they were talking, but he smiled and kissed her back. Feeling like they kissed forever and it was never going to end, unfortunately they always do. He noticed she was freezing, so he nodded and got up. "Since when do you cutoff someone mid sentence while their talking to kiss them?" He raised his eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining..."

Standing up, Julia simply shook her head, smiling at how he raised her eyebrow towards her. "I couldn't help myself." She said, laughing a little as she began walking back towards the door. Turning the handle, she found out the door had locked behind them. "Ugghh, fuck." She said with a groan. 

"Ooh and cursing also aren't ye? Looks like we have time to ourselves." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Hopefully that'll make you less cold. I bet they just locked us out here to talk.. But look on the bright side, we could've been locked in a closet. Again, I'm not complaining.." He smiled. 

The boys were laughing and walked around the corner to the other part of the exhibit. George was getting food like he would normally do.

Though all the things she's done in the past minutes or so, Julia was honestly the same shy, quiet person underneath it all. She'd just been more open to John. "Thank you." She said, wrapping the jacket around her. "They're gonna have to let us in at one point before this thing starts... Although, we got another hour or so."

"Do you want to go and get tea as we're waiting? You're cold and all, that's really the only option or we could go into another store..okay we have three options.." He got close to her and started to whisper in her ear. "We could make up for all the lost time." He wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew she would pick the first one, they weren't together anymore and she possibly had interest in someone else.

Blushing once more when he whispered in her ear, she felt a chill go up her spine. "Option one and three are debatable..." She replied, chuckling softly. "I say, let's get tea for now.. And we'll see if you're busy after the show." She smiled at him. 

He smiled and kissed her cheek, tracing his fingers over hers. "Debatable hmm? I like that option." He smirked and held her hand. "I don't think I have to do anything after the show, I hope not anyway."  
~~

Sitting in her small cottage like home, the two of them decided to bring the drinks to her house, since many fans would gather around John if they were in public. They were sitting on her bedroom floor, and luckily, Julia could just recently drink. Even when she was 17 and he was 19, John would drink anyway, so it didn't make much of a difference to him when he turned 21 years old. There was a fire crackling in her fireplace, which was their main source of light, and some candles lit as well.  
Julia didn't realize how much she missed him before she spent all this time with him today. 

He took a swig of his drink, even though he only decided to have one drink. He had half of it left in his cup. "I've really missed you, I went crazy because I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're just so cute." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek softly. "I drove Paul and the boys crazy because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I guess we can't live without each other." 

Julia smiled, drinking the deep red color from her wine glass. "I've missed you too, John. And, I find it funny how you found me so cute... Because that was a long time ago. I look much different than I did as a senior in high school." She chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Well... Not really, I guess.. I just went up a few bra sizes, grew like a half inch..., and got rid of a lot of acne. I don't know how you found me attractive in any way, honestly." She shook her head, looking into the fire. 

"You're trying to turn me on aren't you? Started to talk about bra sizes." He chuckled. "How didn't I find you attractive? Boys like shy girls, you were one I had an eye on for a long time. I found it cute when you would get nervous, not when you passed out obviously. You're smart, you could've gone to Harvard and graduated with straight a's, you read, you can play bass. Julia you're the perfect girl for me." He didn't realize he was getting closer to her. "When we were together in high school, believe it or not we got compliments, everybody thought we were cute together. I loved holding you and making you smile, I loved to hear you laugh and to be happy. When you weren't happy, I wasn't happy, because you weren't happy. If that made any sense, you're the one I love and I love you so much." He leaned his forehead on hers.

There was a little moment after he said all that to her that was filled with the sound of the fire cracking. She looked at him with the little light there was in the bedroom, before she kissed his lips again. The way his lips felt with hers was just too perfect and she couldn't help herself but have the urge to just kiss him all the time tonight. She was really in love with him again, though she never thought she would be before. 

He kissed her lips, deepening the kiss. He started to tilt his head to the left, it starting to hurt his neck a little so he moved her into his lap without breaking the kiss. 

Closing her eyes, she asked for access into his mouth with her tongue, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Julia missed this feeling so much, and was glad to feel it once more. Since he left, she went on a date with a few guys or so, but never got into a relationship with any of them. 

He opened his mouth, his eyes were closed as soon as their lips touched. He was letting her be the dominant one since she was on top of him. His tongue found hers and he let out a soft moan. He started to run his hands up and down her back, slowly moving one hand to the front of her shirt and tugged on it. 

Letting him remove her shirt, she whispered against his lips, "Make me yours.." Julia loved just about everything that John did to her back when she was younger. And of course, she'd never forget it. She'd lost her virginity to him at only 15, and she never really ever regretted it one bit. 

He unclasped her bra and removed it, kissing up her jaw to her ear. He nibbled on her ear lobe gently with a little bit of tugging. He was rough when it came to sex, he let himself loose. He started to kiss down to her neck gently, licking her neck to suck on it. He moaned softly, starting to kiss down to her breasts and leaning her back a bit to suck on her nipples. 

Julia let out some soft sighs of pleasure as he worked on her neck, letting her head lean back. But once he reached her breasts, Julia was absolutely turned on, and could feel herself just getting wetter and wetter. It was kind of funny how easily he could do that to her.  
"Mmm...," she let out a moan, before biting down on her lip. 

He kissed down to her stomach, looking up at her and smirking. He picked her up and set her on her bed, he pulled off his shirt and grabbed a condom out of his wallet. He put it on the bed and took off his pants. He started to unbutton hers and pull hers down, he kissed her thighs and sucked on them gently.

She smiled as she was stripped naked, except for her lace panties. "Make the neighbors remember your name...," she whispered to John, running her hands through his hair as he kissed her thighs. 

He shivered and closed his eyes. "It's probably the only name they'll be hearing for a while." He took off her panties and licked her slit. He was so hard, he was kind of embarrassed at how hard he was, he's never let another girl see him naked, except for her. He grabbed the condom as he was continuing to warm her up. He ripped the package open and removed his underwear, sliding the condom on himself. 

Moaning at the satisfying feeling of his tongue, she knew she was going to be a mess pretty soon. "Have me anyway you want me. Like I said, I'm yours.." All Julia wanted at this moment was him, and that was not a lie. 

He slipped his finger inside of her and slowly started to move it. "Actually I want to try something different." He pulled his finger out and got onto the bed. He lifted her up and got underneath her, standing up to where they were on their knees. He slowly slid himself in between her legs. His tip was touching her clit, he started to move his hips back and forth, his hands resting on her hips.

Julia moaned as he teased her so much like this, shutting her eyes. She knew he was trying to drive her crazy, too. "Please, babe, fuck me good," she begged him whilst moving her fingers down his back. 

He slowly slid himself inside of her, biting his lip and slowly moving his hips. "Mm." He rubbed her clit softly.

"Oh, shit," she moaned as he entered her, her stomach exploding with butterflies. Just like him, she never showed her naked body to anybody else, but him... And Katie knew what she looked like naked too, but neither of them found it odd that they were so close with each other. 

He moaned softly, laying her on her stomach, grabbing a couple of pillows and putting them in front of her. "You'll need to hold onto these." He moved her back towards him, getting back inside of her. He laid on top of her.

"Oh...!" She moaned out, shutting her eyes again. Absolutely taken over by him, she leaned the side of her face in the pillow, moans just flowing out of her mouth. The rest of the band probably wouldn't be surprised if they found out what they were doing at one point or another. 

He started to go faster and a little rougher, breathing hard as he could feel sweat running down his body. He kissed her neck as he buried himself deeper inside of her. He started to rub her clit and squeeze her breast. 

~~~~~~~~~

Slowly waking up the next morning, lines of sunlight were over the two from the way the blinds were positioned. John was still asleep, so she quietly got out of bed and went down the hall to the bathroom.  
After showering, she slipped into a T shirt and jeans, and put her glasses on that were on her counter top.  
It wouldn't be a busy day for Julia, since she didn't have to teach or work on new pieces today. As for John, she want so sure. She didn't know when he had to go back, either, because he obviously wasn't going to stick around for long with the job he had. 

He slowly started to wake up, rubbing his eyes. He got up and smirked. "Hey...that condom broke." He took it off of him, he had just broken it but he wanted to trick her. 

"Are you fucking serious!? And ew, you still have it?" Julia was not up to have any of this crap, since having children was a big deal to her, and she didn't want to have children until the time was right. "Great lord, what am I going to do.." She sighed, looking down into the sink. 

"I never took it off, I immediately fell asleep afterwards." He smiled and walked over to her. "Julia, I'm kidding, hate to burst your shy cute bubble. I ripped it a couple of minutes ago."

"Just.. Throw it away, please." She said quietly, not finding his joke very funny. "You can shower here if you would like to, as well." She walked out of the bathroom, and to her kitchen. Since she lived by herself, nothing really looked like a casual house. Her entire place was practically an art studio, having pieces and supplies scattered everywhere around the house. 

"Jules.." He sighed and walked after her, feeling bad. "I'm sorry." He hugged her from behind, forgetting he was still naked. He kissed her cheek. "I won't do that again, I'm sorry." He frowned. "I'll shower in a second, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know.. I didn't really expect to have you be here, y'know. Or else I would've planned something." She shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. 

"Well we could always plan something together, just whatever your little mind desires." He smiled and kissed her forehead, grabbing his clothes to go shower. He turned on the shower and stepped inside.

As she began to make breakfast for herself — which she would do for John, she just didn't know what he wanted— Julia set a record by The Smiths on her player, turning the volume up. This is what she'd do just about any day before work. She thought about John for a moment or two, and wondered if they actually were getting back together, or if this was just a one time thing. She'd been so used to being independent that it'd be weird to have a boyfriend again. 

He slipped and fell in the tub. "iVE FALLEN AND I CANT GET UP!" He yelled loudly, the water hitting him in the face, he turned off the water and laid down in tub. His leg was hurting bad but he was always scared to look at his body when it hurt. Afraid he had sprained an ankle or so. "Julia.." He groaned softly, not saying her name loud enough. 

"Seriously this time?" She yelled back to the first comment that he said, flipping her eggs while doing so. It wasn't unusual for John to fall. He did it /all/ the time, and usually ended up being fine. 

"Yes please come here!" He yelled out in pain, he wasn't able to move. "I'm not kidding please come here!" He begged.

Walking into the bathroom, she sighed, shaking her head. "Is there ever a time where you /don't/ fall?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows. 

"No because I'm fucking clumsy, is my leg broke? That's what really hurts right now." He slowly and carefully sat up. "I guess I need to take baths then."

"I don't think so.. Just take it easy.." Julia said. "I'm gonna burn my food.." She quickly walked out of the bathroom, going back into her kitchen. 

"I could've been dead and you wouldn't have known." He turned on the water and started to wash his hair with shampoo. "Wait what if you die and I don't know?" He started to freak out. 

"John, relax. You're freaking me out." She said to him from the other room, shaking her head. "I don't think I'm gonna die. And if I do, not very many people will miss me anyways. At least not for long, at least."

"Hey..I'll miss you, the boys will miss you, Katie, and your parents, and siblings, family. Tons of people would miss you princess." He started to get the shampoo out of his hair, after he had done that he washed his body. "Do you have toys i could play with in the bathtub?" 

She simply shook her head at the thought of death, putting all of her food she made into a plate for herself. The record still played throughout the house, while it was raining outside. The whole vibe was honestly quite peaceful. "Sorry, but I don't." She chuckled, shaking her head. 

He pouted and rinsed his body off, and getting out of the tub. "Sex toys?" He was really curious, he knew his sister had some which what made him more curious. He dried himself off and got dressed. 

"Shh..," she smiled and shook her head again. "Why would you want my sex toys anyways?" She asked, laughing a little bit. 

"I don't, I was just curious if you had any." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I could give you a good tease."

"I'm sure you could.." Julia chuckled and brought her plate to the table, sitting down. "Tell me about everything that happened while you were awayyyy."

"Well we got chased by thousands of fans into a bus. Played sold out concerts, conferences, pictures..really that's all."


End file.
